These days there are a large number of software applications that are available to users of computing devices, such as mobile computing devices. Many of these applications are designed for a single user. Some applications, however, might be used by both a single user and a group of users. For instance, a game application might be played by a single player during a single player game or played by two or more players during a multiplayer game.
Some of these applications might also allow a user to display content on another display. For example, a user might stream content from an application running on their mobile computing device to a television. The content displayed on the television might include content such as photos, movies, and the like. In some cases, a user might select photos to display such that a group of friends in the room may also view the photos on the television. In other cases, a user might share the photos with other users by sending the photos to the users (e.g., email, or text message) or uploading the photos to a network-based service. While a user might share content with a group of friends, it can be difficult for a user to determine what content to share. It might also be difficult for a user to access another user's photos.